À travers les pages d'un livre
by Muse Bellamy
Summary: Las cosas no andan nada bien, sus nakamas desaparecen sin dejar rastro, y la marina se dio la tarea encontrarla. No sabe por donde comenzar a buscar, y sin duda las únicas pistas que tiene no sirven de nada ¿un mapa a medio terminar, un libro con un idioma indescifrable? hubiera preferido un dibujo de Luffy. Sumándole un bloqueo por el sadismo de su nueva tripulación. Pobre Nami.
1. Partiendo del hogar

Esta es un nuevo fic que ya tenía tiempo rezagado, no es lo mismo que el primero ya que la verdad desde hace tiempo me ha picado el zancudito de combinar una que otra pareja.

Siempre he sido fiel a que en One Piece no ahí amoríos de unos con otros y que cada uno buscara el amor por fuera de su banda, pero si me dieran a escoger (en mi caso) la única pareja que me gustaría Franky con Robín, claro el ZoRo también me fascina y en mi anterior (y aún en proceso) fic los puse. Pero la vida es así, así que en este habrá FranRo

(La neta no sé cómo se le llama a esta pareja, soy media pendeja para esto)

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo este primer capítulo.

.

.

La fresca brisa de otoño era tan reconfortante, le recordaba aquellos momentos en su niñez cuando aún su madre vivía, y salía con ella a recorrer el huerto de mandarinas que tanto amaba; sus cabellos remontaron el viento cubriéndole la cara, obstruyendo su vista, ante ella, aquella tumba se veía tan gastada, por el paso del tiempo, que no podía creer que ya estaba de nuevo en Kokoyashi. Su hermana se encontraba dormida en sus piernas con una mandarina a medio comer, y Genzo estaba detrás de ella limpiando una vieja pistola. Todo parecía de ensueño tan tranquilo y acogedor que se le antojaba a mentira.

-"Nami, hija"- dijo Genzo a sus espaldas.

-"Dime"- respondió apacible la pelirroja.

-"Ya tienes aquí más de un mes ¿que acaso no piensas volver con tus amigos?"- cuestiono su el hombre dejando de lado su labor.

-"Por dios Genzo, vengo de visita por unos días y tú ya me corres, eres un mal padre"- mascullo con falsa molestia y una sonrisa de lo más hermosa -"ellos tienes familia, y gente que extrañan, al igual que yo, así que nos tomamos un año libre"-.

-"¿Pero no es peligroso que estés vagando por el East Blue tu sola?"- la adormilada voz de Nojiko se escuchó junto con un par de bostezos.

-"¿Peligroso?"- la menor dijo con burla -"peligroso seria toparse conmigo"- musito con aire de grandeza.

Y no era por alardear, ella pertenecía a la banda los Sombreros de Paja; la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy el actual rey pirata. Eran un grupo de bravos piratas que recorrían el mar como si les perteneciera. Eran sinónimo de libertad, esperanza y sueños.

-"Bueno ya que Genzo, tendremos que soportarla un rato"- se echó a reír la chica de cabellera azulada –"¿A dónde fueron cada uno de tus nakamas?"-.

-"Bueno es difícil saber dónde están exactamente"- explico recostándose en el pasto –"pero Zoro rapto a una Marín, claro si al hecho de decirle que si se va o se queda, cuenta como secuestro; Usopp regreso a su isla para ver a su amada, aunque también tenía planeado zarpar con su padre; Sanji menciono algo de regresar a DressRosa junto con su bailarina; Chopper fue en busca de nuevos conocimientos médicos, y a visitar a su "madre" en su isla natal. Franky y Robín digamos que están en su luna de miel, y Brook decidió regresar a ser Soul King y tocar en compañía de su fiel amigo Laboon. Es lo único que se"-.

-"Veo que todos saben lo que están haciendo"- dijo la mayor jugueteando con la barriga de su hermana –"¿Pero y Luffy?"- cuestiono al darse cuenta que no menciono al capitán.

-"Luffy está bien, lo último que supe fue que se vería con alguien en Raftel"- respondió checando su Log Pose, aun señalaba hacia el norte.

La tarde se fue en un suspiro, la lluvia callo sin previo aviso, suave y nostálgica como en antaño, cuando eran solo unas niñas en compañía de su madre. La vieja casa en la colina seguía como siempre, el huerto de mandarinas se veía más grande de lo que recordaba. Todo era perfecto.

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde?"- Nojiko hablo desde el lumbral de la casa –"la cena esta lista, y no me gustaría que no comieras por un dolor de garganta, que de seguro te dará por estar parada bajo la lluvia como una idiota"- agrego recargándose en el marco.

-"Simplemente estoy recordando los buenos momentos"- respondió –"antes de todo, antes de Arlong, antes de mi vida en alta mar"- inhalo profundo, guardando en su memoria el olor de tierra mojada y mandarinas –"ella estaría orgullosa"-.

La pelirroja se giró y dando vueltas como cuando era niña se encamino a casa; solo eran siete vueltas, ya bien contadas, ni una más ni una menos. Los brazos de su hermana la recibieron apretándola contra su pecho, después de todo la extrañaba.

-"Te amo"- susurro la mayor plantándole un beso en la frente –"eres una buena hermana"- la estrujo más fuerte –"ahora ahógate maldita"-.

-"Hahahahahaha"- rio la menor –"también te amo pero me estas asfixiando Noji"- logro sacar la cabeza de entre los pechos de su hermana –"si algo me pasa mi capitán ira a buscarme hasta el mismo infierno, dice que debemos encontrar más tesoros e ir en busca de nuevas aventuras, sin mí no son capaces de diferenciar el norte del sur"- dijo con pesar.

-"Bien, bien la cena esta lista"- la soltó –"vamos entremos"-.

Las dos hermanas sentadas en la mesa, hablaban de cualquier banalidad que se les ocurriera, no importaba el tema, solo que ambas estaban de nuevo reunidas. Y al llegar la noche, después de levantar la mesa, y relajarse con un buen te frente la ventana mientras veían las gotas resbalarse por el cristal, se fueron directo a la cama, y cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

El revuelo que se oía a lo lejos cada vez se hizo más fuerte y molesto para las dos mujeres de la cabaña, con pesadez ambas se levantaron y luciendo unos pijamas demasiado cortos, salieron a su huerto con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- dijo la menor de las hermanas.

-"Nami, mira esto"- Naco le extendió el periódico –"Te buscan"- agrego nervioso.

-"Eso todo el mundo lo saben Doc. ¿Qué tiene de nuevo?- la mayor le arrebato el diario matutino para leer el artículo.

-"Si lo sé, pero esto no es solo por ser una sombrero de paja"- dijo alarmado –"léanlo y comprenderán"-.

-"En busca de la gata ladrona"- leyó Nami al costado de su hermana –"un nuevo almirante se suma a la marina del nuevo mundo, con una ambición que conmovió a toda la fila de marines enlistados en los últimos años. Según fuentes cercanas al nuevo miembro, el afirma que atrapara a La gata ladrona, no solo por ser una pirata de la peor tripulación. Los Sombreros de Paja. Sino también por el hecho de robarle algo de gran valor sentimental, y que no descansara hasta que esa mujer este bajo su custodia"- la pelirroja siguió su lectura en voz baja.

Todos los del pueblo se miraban preocupados, Nami acababa de regresar de su viaje y la querían tener por más tiempo en casa, querían recuperar todos esos años sin su pequeña ladronzuela andando por las calles. Su padre Genzo se encontraba en medio del revuelo serio y pensativo.

-"Jamás le he robado algo a ese sujeto"- afirmo la joven molesta –"ni siquiera sé quién es y este artículo no dice ni su nombre"- se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-"Mi niña es mejor que te escondas o busques a tus nakamas estas en peligro"- dijo Genzo entre la gente.

-"Na, son tonterías es solo un hablador más, además según esto, esta apenas van la mitad del nuevo mundo, y como se desconoce mi paradero aún tengo por lo menos unas tres semanas más para ver que se me ocurre"- respondió despreocupada.

-"Pero Nami"- el sheriff iba comenzar a discutir cuando su hija le cubrió la boca.

-"Genzo, aun pudiendo cruzar el Calm Belt, dudo mucho que lleguen al East Blue antes de un mes, solo déjame estar más tiempo, hablare con los chicos, y si la situación lo amerita pediré asilo en la isla de Amazon Lili, o en Arabasta y todo arreglado"-.

-"Bien"- renegó.

El bullicio generado por los habitantes de la villa causo que tanto Nami como Genzo se cubrieran los oídos. La villa estaba contenta. La mujer que había salvado su hogar, que se sacrificó por todos estaría más tiempo.

Los habitantes del pueblo no perdieron el tiempo, el reloj de la iglesia apenas marcaba las 8 de la mañana y tenían un festejo que preparar; los hombres se dividieron, unos pescarían y dejarían que sus mujeres los prepararan, otros matarían animales de granja y las mujeres se encargarían del resto. Los niños y niñas del pueblo, decoraron el jardín principal; serpentinas, confeti y carteles colgaban de todos lados. Los ancianos sacaron la pólvora y prepararon un castillo de juegos pirotécnicos. Sería un festejo en grande.

La mañana se fue en planear el banquete. Se podía ver a las mujeres de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de sus casas para ir por cosas que le hacían falta. La banda de la villa desde temprano comenzó a tocar, animando a cada habitante de Kokoyashi. La forma de vida que alguna vez alguien les arrebato, volvía a renacer.

El único ajeno a todo era el sheriff, que como siempre estaba bebiendo sake frente a la tumba de la mujer que siempre amo.

-"Tus hijas ya son todas unas mujeres"- dijo el hombre dando un largo trago a su bebida -" a veces me pregunto si las hubiéramos criado como si fuéramos una familia habría cambiado algo"-.

El viento se desato melancólico haciendo girar el pequeño molino que estaba sobre la tumba, era como si Belle-mere le diera su respuesta.

-"Pienso lo mismo Belle, pienso lo mismo"-

.

.

Las mesas de todas las casas se usaron para formar una sola, todas las sillas y bancos que tuvieran se sacaron para que la gente no estuviera de pie. Las personas convivían como si se tratase de una última cena, y en medio de todo eso, una mujer de cabellera rojiza estaba sonriendo.

Kokoyashi le debía mucho a Nami, y ella alegaba que no necesitaba más que su sincera amistad. Aun así para los pueblerinos eso no era suficiente. Los años que la pelirroja estuvo excluida de la villa, era como una carga para todos sus habitantes.

Alejada de todos, bajo las horribles garras de Arlong, tratando de juntar el dinero suficiente para salvarles, durante diez años, sin un buen hombro donde llorar o mostrarse débil, la habían convertido en lo que ahora era. En toda una mujer pirata, honrada y reconocida por el ancho del mucho. Hija de un pueblo cobarde que gracias a ella y sus amigos pudo salir adelante.

-"¿Dime no te encanta esto?"- Nojiko le paso una rebanada de pan a su hermana -"las cosas contigo son mejores"- sonrió.

-"Si, extrañaba esto"-.

La pelirroja miro a su familia, a todo el pueblo, sin ignorar a ninguno, se sentía en paz consigo misma, después de todo siempre la habían querido, y aunque fingieron por mucho tiempo que no era así, bastaba con verles ahora para saber que todo aquello era una farsa amarga, que le costaba a todos llevar.

Terminado el banquete, la banda toco sus mejores melodías, las mujeres arrastraban a su hombres desde la mesa, a la pequeña pista de baile improvisada, que los niños habían hecho. Nami se negó a todas las invitaciones, para ella era mejor estar viendo como su hermana dirigía al hombre que consideraba como un padre, en cada ronda.

La celebración continúo hasta que el sol se ocultó, y aun así no seso hasta que cada uno de los habitantes de Kokoyashi, cayeran en un sueño profundo. Todos estaban cansados, y se dejaron caer en cualquier lugar que les pareciera acogedor.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, ni un solo habitante de la villa se encontraba despierto, ni los perros que tenían la mala costumbre de ladrar a lo tonto, mucho menos los gatos que no le perdonaban la vida a los ratones que ahora estaban robando comida.

Fue el momento perfecto para su huida, con maleta en mano y una capa negra que le cubría del frio, Nami dejo la isla, con una nota más que conmovedora. Tomo aquel barco en el cual había llegado semanas atrás y se fue. Era su turno de alejarse de ellos para no causarle alguna molestia, y aunque destara irse, ella sabría que regresaría.

En la mañana siguiente cuando todos se despertaron corrieron a ver el cuartel de policías del pueblo. De ahí colgaba nada más ni nada menos que una nota.

Nojiko dejó caer unas lágrimas y muchos niños que se habían encariñado con la mujer de cabellera rojiza se soltaron al llanto. Ahí con su perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito.

"Volveré pronto chicos"

.

.

Era tan acogedor aquel banco de neblina, que no pudo evitar tararear una que otra canción, mientras se encontraba recargada en el timón. Por alguna razón aquel clima le recordaba cuando conoció a Brook. Maldito esqueleto pervertido, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, y unas ganas de arrojarlo por la borda a casi diario.

Las gaviotas volaban sobre el pequeño velero, y aunque no se pudieran ver, sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí. En pocas horas llegaría al puerto de Loguetown, se reabastecía para el viaje hasta Arabasta y de ahí vería cuál sería su mejor opción.

Dejo su cargo de vigía, para irse a cambiar, si ahora la buscaban más que antes sería mejor estar disfrazada.

La pequeña cabina del barco no era muy grande, apenas contaba con una pequeña estufa de solo dos quemadores, un refrigerador solo un poco más chico que el del Sunny, un trastero, y una alacena promedio. Una mesa pagable estaba recargada en la pared, y había un sillón-cama, que servía como un pasadizo hacia la planta de abajo. Ahí las cosas cambiaban, bastaba con levantar el cojín de en medio para ver las escaleras que la llevaban a la bodega.

Municiones, espadas, comida y ropa, todo estaba debajo, y eso era conveniente, ya que por fuera el pequeño velero solo se veía como un simple velero, valla la redundancia, y no levantaba sospechas de nada.

Tomo su ropa y uno que otro accesorio, era terreno peligroso y no quería molestar a los chicos por un desliz simple que no estaba dispuesta a tomar, ellos ya tenían asuntos por resolver como para darles más trabajo.

El mismo tiempo que se tardó arreglándose, fue el mismo que se tardó en llegar a "la ciudad del principio y el fin". Su caperuza negra ondeaba con el aire y ocultaba bien su rostro, cosa que era bueno, los marines estaban dando sus rondines en las costas. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes al tocar tierra.

.

.

.

.

Sé que dije que en esta semana o en estos días subía el capítulo 13 de "No es una típica historia de amor" pero la verdad me encontré en esto en mis archivos de mi memoria y lo quise subir.

Depende de ustedes como lo tomen, tomando en cuenta que es mi segundo Fic y el primero en aventurarse en el mundo original de este anime/manga al contrario del otro que es un AU

_**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Tormenta

Aquí recién salido de mi retorcida mente el segundo capítulo de esta misteriosa historia!

Aclaro que nada a excepción de esta historia es mío, el gran manga que es One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

Una mujer de pelo negro vagaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, parecía no incomodarse con la presencia de marines, y mucho menos con las palabras lascivas de aquellos piratas escondidos entre las sombras le soltaban al verla pasar. Simplemente ella entraba de tienda en tienda y compraba cosas poco comunes en una mujer que afirmaba ser una simple joven que viajaba hacia la central Marina mas cercana ¿Qué mujer compraría cien hojas del papel más fino solo para pasar el tiempo dibujando a su gato? ¿Oh una pluma de tinta permanente? Eso sin contar la cantidad enorme de comida que compro en los mercados.

Aun así la marina tenía un ojo en la mayoría de las mujeres sospechosas, desde que el periódico del día anterior llegara con una orden de cateo a cada mujer que viajara sola. Tenían más de tres barcos bajo custodia por posible piratería y faltaba el de la mujer de cabello negro.

-"Buenos días señorita"- un oficial la detuvo en su camino a un café.

-"Oh Monsieur Marín, bueno días"- saludo con un asentó algo raro –"¿se le ofrece algo?"- cuestiono bajándose la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

Ojos cafés cual chocolate, negro y sedoso pelo, diferenciaba de cualquier mujer que infringiera la ley, era bonita, aunque vistiera con un espantoso vestido del siglo pasado.

-"Sus datos y si es posible poder revisar el barco donde se trasporta"- ordeno.

-"Claro, mi nombre es Cáterin, vengo del North Blue, estoy de visita con mis padres. Trabajan en el centro de inteligencia del East blue, Monsieur"- dijo caminando al lado del marino para sujetarlo del brazo.

-"¿Viene sola?"- indago el oficial caminando con ella.

-"Si, lamentablemente"- se sacó un pañuelo del escote –"mi prometido falleció y ahora me encuentro sola"- replegó los pechos al hombre descaradamente –"y estoy condenada a vestir de luto por la eternidad"-.

El hombre trato de no mirar el prominente escote de la dama, si bien era hermosa, estaba en horarios de trabajo. Resistió por todo el camino hasta llegar al velero, al cual reviso de arriba abajo sin encontrar ni una anomalía.

Al final el oficial solo se disculpó y la dejo en paz, Nami sonrió, su plan iba a pedir de boca, se pasó la mano por el cabello, por el momento estaba libre, y con manchas de tinte entre sus dedos.

.

.

Retomo su ruta hasta el café más decente de la ciudad y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera en espera de alguien; si bien no le miraba desde hace un rato sabía que estaba ahí, bastaba con echar un vistazo a los barcos atracados en el muelle para confirmarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logro verlo, y sin duda negó efusivamente al notar que seguía como antes. Y con las mismas manías, coqueteando con toda mujer que le pasara por enfrente, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a donde ella estaba.

-"Hola dulzura, no te encante a primera vista"- dijo tratando de cerrarle un ojo coquetamente, cosa que la verdad no podía.

-"Duval déjate de bromas"- sonrió la mujer con la taza pegada a los labios.

-¿Me conoces?"- el rubio exclamo sorprendido -"¿pero quién no conocería a este hombre tan atractivo?"- jalo una silla y se sentó frente a la mujer.

Nami rio un poco, la verdad era tan cómica su egocéntrica, bebió un poco de su té y ordeno a la camarera traer algo para su acompañante. Tardo un poco en hablar con Duval, quería saber si la podía reconocer.

-"Por lo visto mi disfraz si funciona"- agrego azúcar a su te -"Duval, soy yo, Nami"-.

El capitán de la banda de delincuentes estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción, pero como toda una felina Nami reacciono más rápido, embutiéndole uno de los panqueques que había ordenado antes que el rubio se sentara con ella.

-"Cállate idiota"- susurro molesta.

Duval logro pasarse el pastelillo e hizo el intento de guardarse el grito que se quedó ahogado. Aun le sorprendía que la mujer que estaba frente a, el fuera Nami.

-"Nada que ver con Nami"- hablo en voz baja -"¿dime que te trae a la última parada del East Blue?"- interrogo sobándose la garganta -"pensé que estabas en tu isla"-.

-"Así era, por lo visto me buscan más que antes"- se recargo de codos en la mesa -"es frustrante"-.

-"Pero no le veo lo malo, siempre te han buscado, eres una pirata"- Duval dijo serio acercándose más a su vieja amiga -"de echo eres La gata ladrona"-.

-"No tienes que repetírmelo, he venido en busca de ti para preguntarte unas que otras cosas"- siseo.

-"Ya sabes, soy la persona con más información en todo el mundo"- se alago reclinando su silla.

Nami sabía que si alguien tendría la información que ella buscaba era el, y no lo decía por decir, ese hombre estúpido y vanidoso era uno de los traficantes más grandes que el mundo pudiera tener. Armas, personas, barcos, comida, frutas del diablo, información. Todo lo tenía.

-"Primero el nombre del nuevo almirante, segundo que se supone que le robe, tercero la localización de mis nakamas"- conto con los dedos.

El rubio se meció pensativo, como buscando en los archivos de su retorcida mente lo que la señorita le pedía. Tordo solo unos instantes donde le robo otro panque a Nami y se lo devoro sin decir más.

-"El nuevo almirante, se hace llamar "el cazador" aunque su verdadero nombre es Remus Moon, originario de una isla cuyo nombre no se sabe, del Gran Line. Tiene una pequeña obsesión contigo, la cual nadie sabe el porqué, solo se rumorea que desde antes de unirse a la marina ya coleccionaba tus carteles de "Se Busca". Sobre lo que le has robado no se sabe mucho, algunas personas afirman que le has robado un tesoro inmenso, otros que le has robado su hombría, pero la que más da el ancho es que le has robado el corazón"- pauso un poco tomando una actitud seria y algo fuera de contexto para con el –"sobre los demás miembros de la banda, no tengo idea de donde se metieron desde hace tiempo"-.

La navegante lo miro escéptica, no dudaba de sus palabras, pero sí de que no supiera nada de su tripulación, repitió de nuevo la pregunta y Duval negó de nuevo. No tenía idea donde estaban los demás miembros de su banda.

-"Hace días Nami recibí un aviso de la isla Kyojin, Franky y Robín los cuales estaban estudiando algo acerca de Noah desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, al día siguiente me avisaron lo mismo de Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Luffy y los demás"- se balanceaba en la silla nervioso –"según mis informantes la última vez que los vieron fue en sus respectivas casas"- sonrió –"puede que hayan escapado y se reúnan antes en Raftel"-.

-"Si fuera así ya me hubieran llamado"- susurro pensativa –"aparte de que escaparían, veo ilógica la escena Duval"-.

-"Yo también he pensado lo mismo pero así fue, no hay rastro de ninguno"- saco un paquete de su chaqueta de cuero y lo azoto en la mesa –"esto"- señalo el paquete –"me lo dio Robín hace tres semanas, alego que solo tu comprenderías y que si lo hacías resolverías cada acertijo que se te presente"- dejo que la silla se apoyara en sus cuatro patas y se cruzó de brazos.

La chica miro el paquete desconcertada, lo tomo entre sus manos y se fue deshaciendo del papel café que lo envolvía. Un libro con la pasta gastada y un título inentendible era lo que era el extraño paquete; ojeo sus páginas en busca de algo interesante pero nada. Nami bufo exasperara.

-"Bien, no pienso durar más tiempo en esta isla, así que si recuerdas cualquier cosa estoy en el puerto"- azoto algo de cambio en la mesa y se retiró.

.

.

Las cosas no andaban bien, no es que dudara de la información de Duval pero, bueno, nadie se cree que las personas desaprensan de un momento a otro. Al menos de que algo grave les hubiera pasado.

Retomo de nuevo la lectura del libro, desde que llego a su velero era lo único que hacía, y aunque la verdad no entendiera ni una sola cosa del manuscrito no lo dejaba de hacer. Cambio la página para seguir su lectura cuando una hoja del libro se desprendió, Nami la tomo y le echo un vistazo.

Un mapa, un detallado mapa, incompleto, y aun así se le podía entender la mayor parte de las cosas. Lo giro para ver si atrás tenía algo pero no era así. Fue entonces que se fue directo a la última página del libro, ahí con una caligrafía impecable estaba una nota de Robín.

"Nami, quiero pedirte una disculpa por pasarte tal responsabilidad sin habértela consultado, pero creo que eres la única persona a la cual puedo recurrir en estos momentos. Luffy ha mandado pasar este libro a cada uno de la banda en busca de quien lo pueda descifrar, ya que tal vez con esto podamos encontrar algo más grande que el One Piece. Yo sé que estas muy feliz con tu familia pero es algo urgente.  
>Regresa a Gran Line, ve a Arabasta, encuentra el otro tomo del libro y descifra el dialecto en el cual esta escrito.<br>Otra cosa evita buscarnos, tal vez cuando llegue esto a tus manos sea demasiado tarde"

Nami dejó caer el libro, un rayo cruzo el cielo haciéndola saltar, una tormenta se avecinaba y no podría irse, salto hacia su bolsa y rebusco hasta encontrar lo que quería. Una Viver Card. Espero a que se moviera y salió a deshacer los amarres para partir inmediatamente.

La lluvia lavaba su tinte mostrando sus risos rojizos, las cosas se estaban tornando negras para la navegante, ya que los marines aun vagaban por el puerto, no tardaron en verle y lanzar varios gritos de advertencia.

Subió lo más rápido al barco para darse a la fuga, el mar se estaba embraveciendo, y los refuerzos de la marina llegaba dispuesta a tirar sin importarle nada.

Los primeros disparos los pudo eludir mientas lograba hacerse al mar, lo malo fue cuando noto que un buque de la marina iba tras ella, en ese momento su suerte se había desvanecido. Dos disparos certeros le penetraron la piel; uno en la pierna derecha y uno en el hombro izquierdo.

El mar hambriento amenazaba con devorarse todo, fuese un barco tan diminuto que apenas soportara a una sola persona o un barco tan enorme que cargara con más mil almas. El océano reclamaba por lo menos una buena perdida.

Nami había manejado el Sunny en peores condiciones, y con toda una armada detrás, pero siempre con su equipo. Las velas desplegadas le daban velocidad, pero también corría más riegos, de ser arrastrada a donde ella no quería ir. Miro de reojo hacia atrás, ya no se veía Loguetown, si caía al mar no podría nadar a tierra.

Las olas fieras se azotaban contra el casco, filtrándose una gran cantidad de agua, Nami estaba nerviosa, los cañonazos amenazaban con hundirla, la mayoría pasaba rozando el pobre velero. Desespera simplemente dejo el timón y entro al camarote, saco su clima tact y metió unas cuantas cosas a una extraña bolsa que parecía ser echa de una clase de burbuja. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que ya casi tenia al par al buque de marines.

Un rayo, la navegante necesitaba un rayo, poderoso y certero, con su arma formo una especie de Y si las cosas salían bien, saldría ilesa, sino, sufriría una descarga eléctrica mortal. Miro el cielo, y levanto su brazo derecho sosteniendo su clima tact, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

3- Las nubes se comenzaron a juntar sobre su cabeza, se cruzó la bolsa y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

2- La marina ya estaba al par de ella, sentía sus piernas temblarle, quizás por el frio, solo quizás.

1-Las armas apuntaban a hacia Nami, las sonrisas payasas de todos los marinos la estaban poniendo mas neviosa.

0-El rayo surgió tan potente que el gran navío estallo en llamas.

El impacto fue tanto que incluso el pobre velero estallo, lanzando a Nami al mar, completamente inconsciente; ambos barcos ardían, los gritos de los marinos en llamas opacaron los truenos y el sonido de un mar enojado.

En medio de la tempestad un submarino emergió, el capitán de aquella nave salió con paso sereno y estoico mirar, aquello le parecía demasiado divertido, aunque no se le viese en el rostro. Miro a su alrededor, cuerpos calcinados, pedazos de madrera aun incendiándose, los que aún estaban vivos y sobre el barco gritando de dolor.

-"¡Capitán mire!"- un oso blanco señalo detrás de él.

La dirección señalada no estaba lejos, de hecho estaba a pocos metros a la derecha, era una simple mujer sobre lo que parecía ser restos de la vela principal. La miro por unos momentos y se giró a ver a su tripulación.

-"Shachi, Pinguin"- dijo girando a ver a la mujer desfallecida –"acerquen la nave hasta el naufragio"-.

Sin chistar ambos piratas entraron para acatar la orden de su capitán; la nave fue lentamente acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja desmayada, lo único que hizo Law fue tomarla de los cabellos para levantarle el rostro y sacarse de dudas. Claro sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

Basto darse la vuelta y ordenar a Bepo que subiera a Nami a bordo, el oso rápidamente obedeció, con cuidado de no rasguñarla con sus garras, la tomo en brazos y corrió e llevarla a la enfermería. Parecía que tenía la mano derecha con una quemadura severa.


End file.
